I will always stand up for you
by Bleufi
Summary: Stiles est un jeune avocat. Derek est à la tête d'une puissante entreprise américaine. Ils vont tous deux se rencontrer alors que Stiles remplace Peter Hale pour défendre l'homme d'affaire. UA, Sterek. Ceci est ma première fiction, je ne sais pas si elle vous plaira.


**CHAPITRE 1**

Le jeune homme ajusta nerveusement sa cravate puis passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Son pied tapait machinalement le sol à petit coup rythmés et cela lui valut plusieurs regards méprisants des autres occupants de la salle. Son regard balaya rapidement cette dernière dans laquelle il attendait depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes. Décorée de manière épurée et élégante, cette pièce reflétait parfaitement l'entreprise dont elle faisait partie. En effet, Hale Industry se hissait depuis peu à la plus haute marche du classement des entreprises américaines. Fondée quelques années plus tôt par un jeune et mystérieux entrepreneur, Derek Hale, elle se spécialisait dans l'informatique et dans la vente de produits hight-teck. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient sur **cet** homme qui parlait bien peu de sa vie privée. Tous savaient qu'il était orphelin depuis qu'un incendie avait tragiquement ravagé le manoir familial. Il arborait toujours l'image d'un homme froid, intelligent, fier et séduisant. Terriblement séduisant.

Perdu dans le flot de ses pensées, le jeune avocat ne remarqua pas la secrétaire – ou plutôt le mannequin – qui s'était approchée de lui. Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsqu'elle lui demanda poliment :

\- Monsieur Stiles Stilinski ?

Stiles hocha la tête rapidement et examina la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Grande, blonde et athlétique, elle semblait sortir d'un magazine de mode. Il lut le nom inscrit sur son badge : Erika. Il se demanda en souriant légèrement si son futur patron n'embauchait Erika que pour travailler…

\- Suivez-moi, monsieur Hale est prêt à vous recevoir.

Stiles la suivit docilement, réajustant sans cesse sa tenue. Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage et se dirigèrent vers un grand bureau entouré de baie vitrée. Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna pour remercier la secrétaire, elle était déjà partie.

Inspirant profondément, il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée du bureau, restée ouverte. Pour paraître professionnel et peut-être un peu plus vieux, il prit soin de marcher avec une démarche à la fois rapide, élégante et assurée. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le fameux Monsieur Hale lève la tête et le regarde intensément. Alors qu'il était parvenu à la porte, il trébucha sur un grand tapis de fourrure blanche et se retrouva face par terre. Il se cogna douloureusement le front contre le sol, s'ouvrant la lèvre par la même occasion, et lâcha un petit cri pas du tout viril.

Il resta dans cette position gênante quelques secondes puis, rouge de honte, leva la tête un instant et remarqua la présence de Derek Hale juste au-dessus de lui. Intimidé, il baissa de nouveau la tête lorsqu'il sentit des bras qui enserraient son corps. Immédiatement et comme s'il avait le poids d'une plume, il était debout. Il osa lever la tête et détailla son vis-à-vis.

Ce qu'il vit confirma les rumeurs. Malgré son air froid, sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux bruns contrastaient avec ses magnifiques yeux oscillant entre le vert et le bleu. Stiles rougit tant son regard était intense. Sa mâchoire carrée était couverte d'une barbe de trois jours qui accentuait sa virilité et son charme, presque sauvage. Alors que le jeune avocat se perdait dans la contemplation de l'homme d'affaire, ce dernier caressa doucement la lèvre abîmée. Il s'arrêta soudainement – au grand désespoir du plus jeune. Son regard se durcit et il parla d'une voix autoritaire :

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir engagé de stagiaire cette semaine, n'est-ce-pas ?

Stiles, encore interloqué, ne comprit pas tout de suite la question. De toute façon, celle-ci ressemblait plus à une affirmation. Il eut quelques secondes de flottement puis répondit, hésitant. Pourtant, en tant qu'avocat, il ne perdait que rarement ses moyens quand il s'agissait de prendre la parole.

\- Euh … non non, vous vous méprenez je crois. Enfin … euh … bien sûr que vous vous méprenez... je suis avocat. Je remplace ... euh … votre oncle enfin... monsieur Peter Hale. Voilà.

Stiles lui offrit un sourire timide qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression qui peignait le visage de Derek. Celui-ci, bouillonnant de colère, grogna dangereusement. Le ton qu'il utilisa ensuite glaça le sang de Stiles tant il était froid et empli de rage.

\- Je dirige la plus grande entreprise des Etats-Unis et j'emploie donc évidemment le plus grand avocat de ce pays qui n'est autre que mon oncle. Et lorsqu'il n'est pas là puisque monsieur est parti en lune de miel avec sa sixième femme, il m'envoie un ado tout juste sorti de l'université pour régler un sérieux problème ? Un problème de merde avec une espèce de salope qui ment autant qu'elle respire. Non mais, vraiment, il voulait quoi Peter en m'envoyant un avocat inexpérimenté et incompétent qui ne sait pas débiter une phrase correctement ? M'insulter ? Me faire une mauvaise blague ?

Le jeune avocat déglutit péniblement. Alors que son cerveau d'hyperactif fonctionnait à toute allure pour analyser les paroles du plus vieux, il sentit un vague de rage déferler dans son corps. Non mais, pour qui il se prenait ce type ?

\- Tout d'abord, monsieur, je ne pensais la que le dirigeant de la plus grande entreprise des Etats-Unis, comme vous l'avez arrogamment rappelé, puisse se montrer si irrespectueux et impoli. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très professionnel. Pourquoi avez-vous soudainement perdu vos moyens ? Je ne pensais pas que ma maladresse vous ferait autant d'effet, ajouta-t-il ironiquement. Puis il continua.

Je suis diplômé d'Oxford donc je ne pense pas être totalement incompétent. Alors, même s'il est vrai que je ne suis sorti de l'université il y a peu de temps, j'ai gagné déjà une dizaine d'affaires qui semblait pourtant perdue. J'ai été embauché par un des plus grands cabinets d'avocat. Votre oncle me fait confiance et me considère comme son bras droit malgré mon « inexpérience » comme vous l'avez dit. De plus, je vous conseillerais de ne pas parlez si vulgairement de votre affaire. Insulter la femme qui vous créé de nombreux ennuis n'est pas vraiment intelligent voir totalement idiot. J'aurais pu vous aider mais vous ne semblez pas vouloir de mon aide. Alors attendez tranquillement le retour de votre cher oncle et laissez le temps à l'accusation de constituer tranquillement un dossier qui conduira sûrement à votre perte. Pour finir, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mes hésitations. Cela ne s'était encore jamais produit mais, de toute évidence, personne ne me caresse les lèvres de cette manière lorsque je suis viens faire mon travail. Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée monsieur Hale.

Ce dernier grogna une nouvelle fois et murmura sombrement :

\- Sortez d'ici monsieur...

\- Stilinski, déclara le jeune homme d'une voix qu'il voulut assurée.

Conscient d'avoir remis l'homme d'affaire à sa place, le jeune avocat sortit rapidement de la pièce et quitta la luxueuse entreprise.


End file.
